


Money cannot buy, all the love that's here tonight

by hopeinyourheart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Or my attempt of it at least, This is really all sheerans fault tbh, Too many mentions of rain but hey it's set in england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: In which Emre Can listens to Ed Sheeran, Loris Karius is an idiot and there's tea and rain involved.





	Money cannot buy, all the love that's here tonight

_Is it easier to fall in love or break someone's heart??_  
\--------

Loris says I love you, under dark grey skies and clouds full of rain.

The rain falls heavily and splashes off the pavement in little rivulets. Wind howls through the air echoing off the walls of buildings, causing a shiver to run through the blonde-haired man. His hair is matted to his forehead, gel free for the first time and completely soaked through, there's a slight flush to his cheeks from the cold and his hands are stuffed deep into his pockets; to protect them from the stinging cold but mainly to keep him reaching out to touch the man next to him.

He stands stock still under thundering rain wondering whether the man next to him heard him or not. Emre's not looking at him, he was searching through his phone; Loris doesn't know what for but he was watching him. There's water dripping off his nose and through his hair matting it to his forehead ridding it of all the product Emre puts through it. Emre looks good with un-gelled hair, Loris doesn't see it a lot but he likes the way it looks. It makes Emre look younger somehow and innocent and Loris wants to run his hands through it continuously for hours on end and feel the soft strands between his fingers.

Emre doesn't say a word, doesn’t even turn towards Loris, just stays facing forward looking at his phone and Loris' heart shatters. He’s glad for the thunder because he thinks if it was silent, Emre would have heard the crack when his heart broke, and Loris would never come back from that. He doesn’t know what kind of response he was expecting but the silence is killing him. Why would he even say something like that to his best friend?

So, he stands silently next to the man he just had dinner with while he waits for a cab and tries not to literally punch himself in the face, because who tells their best friend they love them after they just went for a casual meal. Loris wants the ground to open up and swallow him. He hopes Emre doesn't hate him and just takes it as a bit of banter because he cannot lose Emre over his big mouth running away with itself.

The cab finally arrives after what feels like an eternity, in which Loris' heart caved in on itself and broke entirely in two. The cab ride is silent and Loris stares out the window just wishing to be in his bed, so the night can swallow him and his embarrassment. He zones out for the rest of the cab ride and gets out at his apartment, not even taking a look back at the dark-haired German.

He makes his way into his apartment and throws himself face down on the couch before letting out a mournful groan and a couple of tears. The blonde suffers in his own pity for all of five minutes before there’s a knock on the door.

He absolutely does not want to answer it in the state he’s in. His hair is ruined. His eyes are red rimmed making his blue eyes dim and colourless, his skin is flushed from the cold and the crying. He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this but he’s given no choice when the knocking gets more persistent and irritable.

He makes his way over and gets a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he looks awful and why can't people just leave him alone when his heart is broken and he just possibly lost his best friend, forever.  
When will life let him suffer in peace???

Thinking about Emre sends another pang of hurt through his chest and he wonders why he has a mouth with no filter. Yes, Emre Can was hot but that doesn’t mean his brain should stop working. Damn Emre and his ridiculous good looks and ability to turn Loris to mush if he even blinks. Damn his thoughts and damn Emre Can for making him love him.

Loris decides he doesn’t want to think about it anymore so he flings the door open ready to tell whoever it is, he doesn’t have the time for whatever they want because he has to sleep for three days and put plasters on his heart where the cracks are and drown in a pool of his own tears. He’s being overdramatic but his heart hurts ok, he’s allowed this.

That’s until he looks up right into brown eyes. And he knows those eyes. Spent alot of time looking into and at them. Enough to see the shades of hazel and the sparks of gold at the centre and the dark ring around the edge making them that more striking. Loris would know those eyes anywhere because he spent forever knowing that Emre had the most beautiful eyes in the world. Possibly the universe. If there was a competition on who has the prettiest eyes, Emre would win, Loris is sure of it. Emre has the prettiest everything, Loris thinks to himself.

He doesn’t snap out of his thoughts until Emre pushes past him and into his open plan apartment which has the blonde praying that he doesn’t see the dampness on the coach cushions from his tears because ew how embarrassing and Loris already wants to die. The dark haired German heads to the kitchen (thank god, Loris think's he doesn’t want to explain the mess of his couch) and raids Loris' fridge like he owns it.

Emre always does that, comes over to Loris apartment and acts like he lives in it. Doesn’t even knock, just barges in, raids the fridge and changes the channel which especially annoys Loris because he always does it when Loris is particularly interested in something. But the thing is, Loris doesn’t care. He loves the way Emre looks on his couch with his feet resting on the coffee table and his jacket on the hook mixed in with several of Loris' own, and his shoes near the door mixed in with Loris', like they're meant to be there. Like Emre's things belong in Loris' apartment, because Loris wants that, but he opened his big mouth too soon and now Emre's probably here to tell him he never wants to see him again.

Loris desperately needs to stop thinking so he sits at the kitchen island and watches Emre rifle through his cupboards, all while wondering how’s he even hungry when they both ate dinner less than half an hour ago, but then again Emre likes to eat, Loris knows him enough to know how much.

'What are you doing here?' Loris wonders out loud and it takes Emre a minute to answer because he finally has his hands on something he finds satisfactory enough and turns around.

'Dunno, got hungry,' Emre says to the bag of popcorn, that is definitely not on his diet list, but hey Loris isn't telling, and if this is the moment Emre is going to tell to fuck off, he will gladly do it over some junk food. At least there will something sweet about the moment, Loris thinks.

'What, you don’t have food at your house, you get paid millions Emre, go grocery shopping,' Loris banters. Banter is easy. Loris can do banter. Banter is their entire friendship.

'I have food Loris, shut up.'

'Well why are you eating mine.'

'Yours tastes better.'

'It's from same supermarket you buy yours from Emre, I didn’t hand make popcorn.'

'Shut up Loris,' Emre says whilst chucking some of the popcorn at Loris' head and Loris isn’t having any of that so he makes his way around the island, takes a handful of popcorn and shoves it down Emre's shirt. There that will teach him.

That action gets a stunned silence from Emre and Loris fears he messed up for a moment (because he feels like he's walking on thin ice with Emre even though Emre is acting perfectly normal,) before Emre's taken a handful of popcorn and thrown it at his face. That’s how Loris gets into a food fight with his best friend half an hour after telling him he loves him and simultaneously feeling his heart break.

Soon the black tile of the kitchen floor is covered in popcorn and Loris and Emre are both giddy and shoving each other while they wait for the kettle to boil; if there's any way to get rid of the chill from their bones from the rain, it’s a cup of tea.

'Why are you here Emre?', Loris finds himself asking again and he doesn’t understand why he wants to know when it could leave him broken but Emre was his best friend first and he isn’t losing him without a goddamn fight, his feelings be damned.

Emre doesn’t answer this time. Loris watches him go through the motions of making tea. Sugar, milk water, stir until done, drink hot and warm yourself up. Right now, he doesn’t think anything could warm him up. Watches Emre's hands and the lines in his face and thinks about he'll never get tired of seeing him, watching him. They stand against the counter drinking hot tea, in the warmth of Loris' apartment, while watching the rain pelt against the window, a complete contrast from earlier. Emre doesn’t say anything for a long while, not until he's finished his tea and rinsed out both of their mugs.

Loris still isn't warm.

Loris leans against the counter and waits for the inevitable, waits to be told that Emre doesn’t love him, not like that and.......

'You said you love me.'

Emre's voice breaks him from his thoughts with such a start he almost slips over his own feet. For a minute he doesn’t know how to respond, is frozen in place and colder than when he was stood under the rain. It wasn’t even a question so how did he expect Loris to respond. He decides to play it off with banter, because Emre will probably think nothing of it and everything will stay normal. Banter is safe and right now he feels like he's standing on the edge of a cliff and about to be pushed fifty metres to his death.

'Come on Em, it was just a joke, a bit of bantz, thought it'd be funny to see your reaction, you looked pretty shocked mate, shoulda seen ya face man, you were....' Loris says through a fake smile, but Emre grabs his arms and shoves him up against the fridge.

'You told me you love me,' Emre repeats.

Loris knows. Has spent the rest of the night trying to get the ground to open up and embrace him in its sweet flames but Emre won't let it go and Loris doesn’t understand what he wants. Why won't he accept that Loris was bantering with him and let it go? Why is he torturing Loris like this?

Emre steps more into his space. Their foreheads are stuck together. Loris' breath collectively leaves his body all at once. From this close, the gold in Emre's eyes sparkles so bright its almost blinding, and his forehead is warm where Loris' feels cold and his nose is pressed to Loris' and Loris knows his ability to lie has simply just left his body. With Emre this close Loris doesn’t even know what his last name is. And then Emre puts his hands on his hips and the blonde wants to know what his problem is because he clearly heard Loris out in the rain and decided not to respond and send Loris into a breakdown and Loris wants to scream at him but instead Emre squeezes his hips in his hands and Loris also forgets how to speak.

'You know I was really hoping you'd invite me back here but then you shut off and you weren't listening and the next minute you were out the taxi and I tried to go home but you just told me you love me in the pouring rain-'

'I know Emre, can you stop goin-'

'Let me finish, you tell me you love me in the pouring rain like something out of an Ed Sheeran song-‘

‘You listen to Ed Sheeran-

‘Will you let me finish I'm-

Loris doesn’t know what to focus on because Emre totally just confessed to listening to Ed Sheeran; not that Loris has a problem with his music. Just picturing Emre driving around listening to love songs was a funny thought. Loris needs to stop thinking about Ed Sheeran because he wonders who Emre pictures as being perfect and ok he needs to stop because Emre has his huge hands on his hips and he's telling him something, damn his mind for always wondering off.

Loris nods for him to continue.

‘So, its pouring rain and I was numb to the bone and I couldn’t leave it and now I'm here not even an inch away from you and you still don’t get it. How can you think I don’t-

Loris swears he steps closer, and his grip gets tighter when he whispers, ' I love you too Loris.’

Loris stops breathing.

Everything goes silent.

Did he hear him right, Loris thinks his mind is playing tricks on him but then there are hands on his face, and thumbs pressing into his cheekbones and ok Emre is getting closer and ohmygod there's a tongue in his mouth. If this is a dream he never wants to wake up.

Finally deciding to stop thinking, Loris focuses on the warmth of Emre and his lips against his. His lips are so soft and Loris doesn’t think he will ever get over the feel of them. For a second he doesn’t know what do with his hands but then he remembers Emre's hair and how he can finally touch it so he brings his hands up to Emre's head and runs his fingers through the strands. The dark strands are still damp but soft with no product and Loris knows he will never tire of running his hands through Emre's hair. One of them lets out a moan, Loris can't figure out who, but he pulls Emre closer and they kiss for what feels like forever.

If Loris was cold before, every inch of his soul is on fire now and he never wants to stop kissing Emre. If there was one thing he could do for the rest of his life he would choose kissing Emre. Standing here, in his glossy white kitchen while the rain bounces of the window and fogs up the glass and the wind howls and sends a chill through the air, with Emre Can’s tongue in his mouth, Loris realises he has never been this happy in any other moment in his life.

Emre pulls back. His hair is messy from Loris' fingers and his lips are red and swollen and Loris just wants to kiss him again. Why did he move? Emre smiles at him and Loris swears his heart mends and bursts, all at the same time. In that moment, he knows he isn’t dreaming because even dream Emre couldn’t have a smile that good. A smile that makes Loris' knees weak. Loris smiles back and wonders what he did to deserve this, to deserve someone like Emre.

'You didn’t say anything...outside the restaurant, I don’t know if you heard me, seemed like you were ignoring me man and I didn’t know what to say because I meant it and it hurt when you didn’t respond and I know I just said it and-'

'Loris, slow down, I-I don’t know why I didn’t respond, I guess I was just surprised and a bit speechless. I-I needed time to process it. I mean, I never thought you felt that way so I was surprised ok.'

'Oh.'

'Yh, plus I thought seducing you in your kitchen over tea and shoving you against the fridge would be a great romantic gesture and I guess it was, because it worked'

'You need to work on your game Emre can,' Loris replies back laughing. Didn’t he just claim he listened to Ed Sheeran? How did he have zero game?

'Well you kissed me back so my game is perfect Loris Karius, now shut up and kiss me,' and well who is Loris to deny kissing to someone who looks like he was crafted from the Gods himself. God help him he's head over heels in love with this man and he can do nothing to stop it.

So Emre shoves him back up against the fridge and sticks his tongue back in his mouth and Loris is content to make out all night and well into the morning and all day tomorrow because kissing Emre feels right and amazing and Loris never wants to let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing from a loris pov, tell me how it feels.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
